Drywall installation generally involves securing wallboard panels in place, and applying and smoothing a joint compound (often called drywall “mud”) to conceal fasteners, tape, joints between adjacent wallboard panels, minor wallboard damage and the like. Drywall installers (referred to herein as “drywallers”) apply the mud in a wet state and use a drywall “knife” to smooth it while still wet. The mud dries, leaving a smooth wall finish for painting or wallpapering. Sometimes multiple applications of mud are required, a final coat possibly being a “skim coat” that covers the wallboard and previous applications of mud, to minimize any visual differences between otherwise bare wallboard, and mudded areas. The drywaller applying the mud generally handles at least a drywall knife and a mud pan at most times, and may also handle other tools such as hammers, screwdrivers and the like occasionally to address minor issues such as nails or screws that are not completely seated.